darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Admissions of Affection
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Protofire Murusa returned to her home after the situation outside the city. She has some time off right now so is making the best of it. Right now the sound of a table saw can be heard as she cuts a piece of sheet rock to size. He form is covered slightly with the dust it kicks up as it is cut. Protofire is quiet as he approaches the house alone, pausing to peer into the garage and merely watch Murusa, his face pensive and pondering. Murusa powers off the saw and lifts the sheet rock, her strength showing easily as she moves it over to a wall where she settles it down nice and easy to the two by fours that were recently added to help with structural integrity. Protofire watches still, not wanting to interrupt a craftsman, folding his arms as he leans against the doorframe, one wing fanning lightly as he thinks. Finally though, he coughs softly. Murusa demagnetizers the powered nail gun off her hip as she holds the sheet rock up to the wall with one hand. She glances over at the cough, smiling as she sees who it is. "Hello Protofire. Come in if like, just trying to get a little interior work done with my free time." Protofire nods "I'd love to watch if that is okay, or hold something. I only craft energon." he notes to her as he steps further into the dusty room, wings blowing some dust away as he moves. Protofire Gold and Red paint tastefully decorates this shining Transformer, although there is a curious look of iridescence to him whenever he moves, giving him an oily appearance. Over upturned, small wings are draped the purple-blue banners of Crystal City, trailing almost to the ground. Behind him lay a second set of wings, more curious these ones. Folded up with shimmering cloth wrinkled and laying flat on his back, three sets total, almost like some strange, spined cape. Golden optics are set into his lean, worn face, and he holds a curious thing on it - a moustache, long and trailing down to either side of his mouth. He moves very carefully, almost delicately with pigeon-towed steps. Oftentimes, clenched in one grey hand was a spear, glowing with the same purple-blue of energon, and the crystal-within-a-claw symbol of Crystal city is proudly emblazoned in elaborated glory on his chest plate, on the curved windshield there. Murusa smiles to that, "IF you would hold the wall for me while I nail it in place that would be of great help." she tells you, "I was going to send you a report about what happened earlier, but since you are here I can tell you instead." "I would be happy to oblige. And no... no business today please." he notes, turning to put his hands on the wall and hold it perfectly in place under her guidance. Murusa nods, "All right." she replies, powering up the gun and starting to methodically put nails into the studs behind the sheet rock. the noise isn't too loud so she asks, "So what brings you by my humble abode?" Protofire says, "I came to see you is all. I enjoy your presence." he explains, not looking directly at her "That and I wanted to know how you were doing." Murusa shifts close to you as she continues putting in those nails in a nearly perfectly straight line, it’s obvious it’s just second nature for her to use such a tool. "I enjoy yours as well, Protofire." she smiles, then moves around you to get the other side of the sheet rock. "And I'm doing well." Protofire shifts slightly sideways for more room and nods "I'm happy to hear, on both accounts. So why did you suddenly want a house? " he asks innocently Murusa hmms? "OH I bought this shortly after I got the job offer to be a guard. It was in sad shape after that Decepticon attack, but I took a shining to it and well.. I just like keeping my hands and mind busy." Protofire nods "Its turning out very nice. Lots of room for visitors and things." he notes "And the walls are VERY nice." Murusa finishes up the nail work and steps back, "Yes I think so too, and maybe in some cycles I'll have furniture for visitors. For now though, this is how it will look." she sets her nail gun off to the side, "You can release the sheet rock now." Protofire ohs and drops his hands with a chuckle "I almost forgot I was doing that. What's next?' he asks curiously, eager to help at this new task. Murusa steps close to you, "Some time alone with you?" she suggests softly, looking at you with a soft glow to her optics. Protofire blinks a little, then chuckles and smiles to her "You continue to surprise me in good ways, Murusa. " he notes softly, putting a hand around her shoulders again. Murusa smiles to that, sliding an arm around your middle and just under those elaborate tri-wings. The other soon joining it as she presses slightly against your side, "I would like to ask you a few things, if you are willing to answer." Protofire lifts the wings a little out of the way, holding her tight "I will try to." he promises, tensing but a moment, before relaxing. Murusa shifts her hands subtly, tracing her fingertips against your back. She looks up at you with a smile, "Good." pausing to the slight tension then asking, "First, I would like to know how serious you wish to be with me." Protofire merely keeps his hand on her shoulders, enjoying that. His wings twitch again at that as he admits "I do not know. I... enjoy this." he states quietly "But we are both soldiers. Would it hurt to lose the other? But then, to lose the chance of being happy... I think I would want it." Murusa listens quietly and nods in understanding, "There is always that chance of loss. I would want to be happy, to enjoy what life is left in me with someone to stand by my side, be my rock, my love." Protofire nods "Indeed. Enjoy while you have the chance... and live for the moment." he states, turning towards her "I think I would like that Murusa." Murusa inclines her head slightly, hands raising a bit so her fingers can just barely touch the underside of your wings. "Second question then, how intimate have you been with a womech? "I've... flirted some. Dated a few, but they never clicked with me really." he notes, wings spreading a little before settling, his own moving to the back of her neck "That is all though. I have hugged, but it was platonic. Yourself... with mechs?" Murusa shivers a little to the neck contact then smiles softly to the question being returned to her, "Outside of the typical construction slaps to the back in congratulation, no mech has touched me like you touch me now. No mech has kissed me. I suppose I would what you call a virgin." her cheek plates reddening a hint at the admission. Protofire smirks a little "That is such an alien term for us at times isn’t it?" he notes, his hand tracing around the back of her neck gently "I enjoy just... sitting with you, holding you. Like I was a protective skin around you." Murusa is enjoying your touch a lot as she shivers again, still softly finger tipping her way along your wings with a whisper soft touch. "At my age yes quite an alien term. But I was so busy with work, neglecting my needs for far too long." she looks into your optics, "I'd like it very much to be under such a tender protection." "And I was busy... with things as well." Protofire admits softly, his own golden orbs dimming "Would that this moment last forever as I look to the east, and I see you, my rising sun." Murusa lifts herself up a bit, face so close to your own, optics dimming slightly as she looks deeper into your own, "Then kiss the sun and put out her fire." she murmurs huskily. Protofire blinks a little bit and states softly "No, I would rather fan it up higher and hotter." before he dips, kissing her gently, arms wrapped around her, wings cupped forwards. Murusa shivers to that statement. Optics powering down as lips meet lips. She presses firmly against you, arms wrapping around you tightly like she never wants to release you. The kiss won't stay gentle for long though if she has anything to do about it. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs